


Playtime

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds something of Rodney's and they play with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt was: John/Rodney, toys. Rodney asks John to get something from his room. While John is searching, he finds Rodney's box of sex toys. First time and established relationship are both fine.

God dammit. Why couldn't Rodney put just one thing away? John fumed as he poked through yet _another_ pile of crap, looking for the journal that Rodney had asked for. He didn't know why he'd agreed to go looking in the disaster that Rodney called his room.

Well, okay, yes, he did. It had something to do with the amazing blowjobs that Rodney gave when he wasn't preoccupied with an article in a fucking magazine.

John spotted something that looked like a journal, poking out from under the bed. Kneeling by the side, he pulled it out. The box that was sitting on top of it came too.

He would have just shoved it back under, except that the lid was ajar. The bright green inside caught his attention, and he opened the box further. "Well," he said to the empty air. "This is interesting."

The box was _full_ of sex toys. There were a couple of butt plugs, a dildo or two, and what proved to be a vibrator. John wondered why Rodney had never shown him these things. He wondered if Rodney would let him use them on him.

Looking down, he realized that the journal he'd spotted was the right one. Setting the box on the bed, so that Rodney would know it had been found, he picked up the journal and took it to the lab.

***

Six hours later, he knocked on Rodney's door. It was late and the corridors were quiet, so he wasn't worried about being caught.

The door slid open immediately, and there was Rodney, already blushing. He didn't say anything, just stepped back so that John could come in. The box was still on the bed, the lid off, and when he turned to Rodney, Rodney said, "I can explain."

"What is there to explain?" John asked, puzzled. "You like things up your ass. I already knew that. Unless you prefer plastic to my cock, we're good."

Rodney stopped dead in his tracks. "Really? You're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I was just hoping that you'd let me play with them."

 _That_ seemed to please Rodney, if the smile on his face was anything to go by. John had to definitely lean in and kiss that smile away.

As they kissed, they took their clothes off. Rodney's hands were everywhere, touching John's skin as it was systematically bared for him. John couldn't object - he was just as busy touching Rodney.

Naked, they fell on the bed, and John reached for the box. Holding it out to Rodney, he said, "Which one's your favorite?"

There was no hesitation as Rodney grabbed the vibrator. "Good choice," said John, grabbing the lube as Rodney settled on his back, legs spread and feet on the bed.

John lay down next to him, as he slicked up the soft gel of the vibrator. Pressing it against Rodney's hole, he kissed Rodney as he slid the vibrator inside. All he did for a while was fuck Rodney with it, slow and steady. Rodney certainly seemed to like it, panting and saying John's name between kisses.

When John turned the switch turning it on, Rodney went a little crazy in his arms. He moaned and whimpered, hips riding the vibrations. "Fuck, yeah," he moaned. John angled it this way and that, trying to find Rodney's prostate. When he hit it, Rodney arched his back and came with a howl.

John couldn't hold back any more. He tugged the vibrator free and didn't even bother to turn it off before he dropped it on the floor. Shifting so that he was between Rodney's legs, he pushed in in one stroke.

Rodney cried out, and John paused, waiting to see if it was too much for him. Rodney just said, "What are you waiting for?" and lifted his hips.

That was all the hesitation that John could allow himself, and he started to fuck with intent. He was already close from watching Rodney's reactions, and the feel of him around his cock was all he needed to push him over the edge.

He kept thrusting as he came, and even after, until he started to soften. Rodney just acted like he wanted more.

"Okay, I should have told you sooner," Rodney said, as they both lay there, completely sated.

"Yes, you should have. But now that I know..."

"Any time you feel like it," Rodney said, and John took it as a promise, already planning the next time.


End file.
